Guardians Gather
by THE-ONE-TRUE-BATMAN
Summary: You all know the Avengers, but do you know the Disney version? Tiana, Ariel, and Cinderella set out to get Hercules, Kuzco, Mulan, Pocahontas, Jasmine, and Rapunzel to work together as a team to stop Hades and his army of Erinyes from taking over and/or destroying the world...
1. The Trapezium

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these Disney characters or any Marvel characters or Disney (: Also, I got a lot of these lines from the actual script from the Avengers movie just changed a lot of it to fit this story cause I didn't want to accidently skip a scene so I read the actual script while I wrote:) So, if you see something and you're like "OMG THAT'S FROM THE MOVIE" I read the script and watched the movie I already know this -_- Anywho, this is just what I decided to write after being on Tumblr for a few minutes(: Enjoy… or don't :P I really don't care :D P.S: OMG THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M NOT WRITING A FANFIC ABOUT BATMAN O.O**

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_**Nick Fury – Tiana**_

_**Agent Hill – Ariel**_

_**Agent Coulson – Cinderella**_

_**Hawkeye – Mulan**_

_**Black Widow – Jasmine**_

_**Hulk – Kuzco**_

_**Thor – Hercules**_

_**Iron Man – Rapunzel**_

_**Captain America – Pocahontas**_

_**Loki – Hades**_

_**Dr. Selvig – Belle**_

_**Chitauri – Erinyes**_

_**Tesseract – Trapezium**_

* * *

NARRATOR: And there came a day, a day like no other, when Earth's mightiest princes and princesses found themselves united against a common villain. On that day, the Guardians were created—to fight the villains no single noble hero could withstand! Through the years, they have grown, changing multiple times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then—

KUZCO: (Interrupting the narrator) Don't tell me, these villains are extremely powerful and crazy?

NARRATOR: Uh… Yes.

KUZCO: Are the odds against us?

NARRATOR: Most likely.

KUZCO: Bring it on.

NARRATOR: (Clears his throat) Heed the call, then—for now, Guardians Gather!

* * *

A strangely shaped box glows purple in the center of the DISNEY facility floor. The Trapezium.

...

Meanwhile, on a planet, galaxies away from Earth, in a throne room knelt an armored figure known only as That Person. That Person bows as he speaks, "The Trapezium has awakened, Dark Lord. It's on a tiny human world. They wish to wield its power..." That Person faces a man shrouded in a robe made of the dead. Hades. Hades is handed the Erinyes Scepter, a spear with a long golden handle, fitted with a purple gem encircled with celestial bronze blades. "But our ally knows its workings as they never shall. He's ready to lead. Our force, our Erinyes, will follow."

Tens of thousands of Erinyes stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows behind That Person. The ground quakes.

Hades disappears in flash of purple and black.

"The world will be his. The universe ours. And the humans, they can only burn," said That Person.

...

It was night at C.A.S.T.L.E.'s Project: U.N.I.C.O.R.N. facility which sat out in the New Mexico desert. The remote research facility was in evacuation mode so everything and everyone was in a state of panic as a helicopter swooped down towards the landing pad.

Chaos was everywhere as men and women in suits ran around, DISNEY Imagineers ran around trying to find their Mickey Mouse hats, and soldiers on foot jumped onto Humvees that were accelerating out of the facility. A voice bellowed orders from hidden loudspeakers.

Standing a few yards from the landing pad, a federal agent in a dark blue suit with epic shades and her golden hair flowing just past her shoulders where two small mice sat, watched the helicopter closely as it landed. This woman was C.A.S.T.L.E. Agent Cinderella. Stepping out of the helicopter is C.A.S.T.L.E. Agent Ariel, who wore a violet shirt under her close fitted suit and had her bright red hair pulled into a ballerina bun. Following her out of the helicopter is C.A.S.T.L.E. Director Tiana. Tiana wore a long black trench coat over her olive green tank top and black skinny jeans; her black hair was in a simple bun, as always.

Ariel and Tiana quickly approach Agent Cinderella.

"How bad is it," Tiana asked as they began to walk inside.

Agent Cinderella glanced around nervously before calmly responding. "That's the problem, Director. We don't really know."

Once they reached the facility floor, Agent Cinderella led Ariel and Tiana through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of scientists, Imagineers, and other staff ran around, taking only the essentials, as they prepared to evacuate.

"Dr. Belle read an energy surge from the Trapezium four hours ago," Agent Cinderella informed them.

Tiana looked surprised as she said, "But DISNEY didn't authorize Belle to do a test phase."

Agent Cinderella nodded knowingly. "Yeah, she wasn't testing it. She wasn't even in the room." Tiana stared at her in confusion for a moment. "Spontaneous advancement."

As Ariel and Tiana took a moment to understand what Cinderella was saying, they continued walking towards a spiral staircase that would allow them to go either up or down.

"It just turned itself on?" asked Ariel incredulously.

Before Cinderella could respond, Tiana asked, "What are the energy levels now?"

"Climbing. Belle couldn't shut it down, so, we ordered the evac," Cinderella replied calmly. Only Agent Ariel seemed truly concerned about what was happening.

Tiana paused a moment. "How long will it take to get everyone out?"

Agent Cinderella glanced around as she thought about the question, "Should be clear in the next half hour."

"Do better," Tiana ordered as they reached the stairs.

Agent Ariel looked at the two, shocked that they could be so calm at a time like this. "Ma'am, evacuation may be futile."

"Agent Ariel, would you prefer we tell them to go back to sleep?" Tiana said sarcastically.

Tiana turned to head down the stairs. "If we can't control the Trapezium's energy, there might not be a safe distance," Ariel said, while trying to hide the fact that she was upset with how calm and apathetic the agent and director were about the current dilemma.

Unfazed by Agent Ariel's warnings, Tiana turned to Ariel and ordered her to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes were shipped out.

"Is that really a priority right now, Ma'am?" Ariel exclaimed.

Tiana looked Ariel straight in the eyes as she said, "Until the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Every single piece of Phase 2 should be on a truck and gone."

Agent Ariel forced herself to not get too upset as she replied, "Yes, ma'am." Turning to go up the stairs, she pointed at a couple guards and said, "You two, please, come with me."

The DISNEY Space Radiation Facility's Vacuum Chamber was being used to house the Trapezium which was being held by a Compact Muon Solenoid Coil Chamber (CMS). This was the room where Director Tiana was going.

As she entered the chamber, Tiana called out, "Talk to me, doctor."

Dr. Belle emerged from behind the CMS machine looking extremely concerned. She wore a tool belt around her waist and a white shirt and gold colored skinny jeans, both were covered in dark stains. Her brown hair was in a low, messy ponytail. The Trapezium was glowing unusually bright and shot out flare rings randomly.

"Director," Belle said politely.

"What do we know for certain?" Tiana asked as she examined the CMS machine at a safe distance.

"The Trapezium is misbehaving."

"Is that a joke?" Tiana couldn't have looked more serious if she tried.

Belle quickly shook her head as she nervously defended herself, "No, it's not a joke at all. The Trapezium isn't just active, she's... misbehaving."

"Can't you just pull the plug?"

"Ma'am, she's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she'll just turn back on. And if she reaches peak level..."

Tiana interrupted Belle, "We've prepared for this, Belle. We're harnessing energy from space."

"But, Director, we don't have the harness. We don't know how to control the Trapezium and we aren't completely sure of what all it does. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, just some low levels of gamma radiation."

Tiana stared at Belle. "That is harmful. More harmful than voodoo magic, at least, and that stuff turned me into a frog. Where's Mulan?"

"The Dragon? Up on her perch, where else?" Belle nodded her head upwards towards where Mulan sat leaning against the railings.

Mulan is dressed in dark green and black tactical gear with her short black hair in a bun.

"Agent Mulan, report," Director Tiana called out.

Mulan gracefully rappelled down from the catwalk and walked up to Tiana. They both began to walk discreetly around the facility.

"I gave you this job so you could keep a close eye on things," Tiana chided.

"Well, I see better from a distance," Mulan retorted.

They paused about five feet away from the Trapezium. "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Tiana asked staring solemnly at the strangely shaped box.

From across the facility, a DISNEY Imagineer shouted to Belle, "Doctor, it's spiking again."

Shaking her head and glancing around at all the people, Mulan replied, "No one's come or gone. No contacts, no I.M.'s, no nothing. If there was any tampering, it wasn't from this end."

The director looked at Mulan in confusion. "This end?"

"Um, yeah, the Trapeza-thing is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Well, doors open two ways." Mulan looked surprised that Tiana hadn't already thought of that.

Back at the CMS machine, Belle typed away at the computer keyboard and saw something that frightened her.

The Trapezium thundered and shook the entire facility so badly that both Agents Ariel and Cinderella could feel it even though they were on opposite ends of the facility. The flaring rings and purple glow of the box spouted out brighter and faster than before, like water boiling in a pot. The Trapezium's energy built up into a beam, which hit the end of the platform wired to the CMS device. The maelstrom beam fired the Trapezium's energy and formed a vortex, which became a type of portal.

A black hole had been created. The black, mysterious space, strewn with a billion stars, appeared with a gust of purple energy clouds, blinding everyone. The Trapezium's energy formed into a cloud that reached the top of the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling.

It became abnormally quiet.

Then, heavy breathing was heard from the platform. C.A.S.T.L.E. guards slowly approached with weapons in their hands. A figure was kneeling on the platform.

It was Hades, smiling in his mischievous, arrogant manner. He raised his head. The smile faded. He looked deep into the eyes of Tiana, Mulan and Belle. He stood up, still holding the Erinyes Scepter.

"Sir, put the weapon down," Tiana said calmly.

Hades looked at his spear and smiled. He pointed it at Tiana and Mulan and shot out a blast of purple light energy towards them. Mulan tackled Tiana and barely missed Hades' shot.

Machine guns began firing shots at Hades, but the bullets bounced off him. Hades jumped high from the platform and attacked those firing at him. In a matter of seconds, Hades had taken down several guards with his scepter. He stopped to see who would attack him next. Mulan tried to stand up. Hades quickly walked towards her. Mulan raised her sword, but Hades grabbed Mulan's hand before she could strike.

Hades stared approvingly at Mulan. "You have spirit."

He pointed the head of his spear at Mulan's heart. Her eyes, for just a second, turned black. The ability to control Mulan's mind was now in Hades' hands. Mulan sheathed her sword and stood up straight. As Hades was busy using his abilities to control the minds of several C.A.S.T.L.E. personnel, Tiana took the Trapezium, placed it back into its case and started to leave the lab.

"Don't do that. I still need that." Hades had his back to Tiana but had turned his head to the side to look at her.

Tiana turned and raised her arms slightly, still carrying the briefcase. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"'Course it does. I've come so far for this. I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and I am burdened with glorious purpose," Hades declared.

Belle stared at Hades trying to recall where she'd seen him before. Then she remembered. "Hades? Uncle of Hercules?"

Tiana continued as if Belle hadn't spoken, "We have no quarrel with your people."

An amused smile crossed Hades' lips as he replied, "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"You planning to step on us?" Tiana said with a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Hades said cheerfully, "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

Tiana crossed her arms and began to look bored. "Free from what, exactly?"

Hades raised his arms as if the answer were all around them. "Freedom. It's life's greatest lie. Once you fully accept that, in your heart..." Like a gunslinger, Hades turned to face Belle who was standing behind him and tapped his spear against her heart. Her eyes glowed black for a second. "You will know peace."

"When you say peace, I get the feeling you mean something else," Tiana said coolly.

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Trapezium's energy cloud was rapidly building into what looked to be a possible implosion.

Taking note of the Trapezium's energy's possible implosion, Mulan warned Hades, "My lord, Director Tiana is stalling. This place is going to blow and drop over a hundred feet of rock on us. She means to bury us."

Tiana held the briefcase with both hands in front of her in the sarcastic You-Caught-Me way and smiled. "Like the pharaohs of old."

After glancing at a monitor, Belle agreed with Mulan. "She's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You have about two minutes before it goes critical."

"Hmm..." Hades looked at Mulan who, without hesitation, shot Tiana, who fell to the ground. Mulan grabbed the case containing the Trapezium and left the lab with Hades, Belle and the other C.A.S.T.L.E. personnel Hades was controlling.

At the U.N.I.C.O.R.N. bunker's entrance to the exiting tunnel, Hades, Mulan, Belle and the other C.A.S.T.L.E. personnel quickly began gathering weapons.

Agent Ariel silently watched in confusion.

Pointing in the direction of Hades' new minions, Mulan said, "We need these vehicles."

"Um, okay? But, who's that?" Ariel said, pointing at Hades. She couldn't help but notice that his robe had moving faces on it or the fact that all the faces looked to be screaming in agony.

"He didn't say."

Hades crouched on the back of a C.A.S.T.L.E. truck, glancing around nervously.

Agent Ariel continued to look at them suspiciously as they all got into the truck and started to leave. But, as she turned to walk away, Tiana's voice crackled from Ariel's walkie-talkie, "Ariel, do you copy?"

Hades and Mulan looked sharply at Agent Ariel.

Back at the lab, Tiana was sitting up and pulling the bullet out. She was breathing heavily as she said, "Mulan is..."

Ariel turned to shoot at Mulan, but Mulan was already pointing her gun at Ariel and she started shooting as she got into the driver's seat of the truck and drove off as Ariel began to shoot.

Tiana was holding her side as she ran towards the landing pad. "She's got the Trapezium! Stop her!"

The energy was brewing up quite a storm in the vacuum chamber ceiling.

Agent Ariel slipped into a jeep and followed after Mulan's truck. Her truck screeched across the tunnel. Several C.A.S.T.L.E. trucks pulled up to them. The C.A.S.T.L.E. guards began shooting at Hades' and his followers. Hades stood on top of the bed of the truck and used his scepter to emit energy blasts, effectively flipping over the C.A.S.T.L.E. trucks.

Agent Ariel put herself at a distance.

Tiana raced out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes as best she could. The entire facility was now experiencing a full-on earthquake.

Meanwhile, Cinderella and several C.A.S.T.L.E. agents fell down some steps, dropping silver cases of information. They attempted to pick them all up but Agent Cinderella yelled at them to just leave it and run.

In the tunnel, Agent Ariel's jeep roared out of a side tunnel and pulled up alongside Mulan's truck on the left. She went ahead and pulled her emergency brake, did a 360 spin, faced Mulan's truck and drove in reverse. Mulan's arm reached out the open window and opened fire. Agent Ariel shot through her windshield to shoot at Mulan.

Agent Cinderella jumped into a C.A.S.T.L.E. van. On her walkie-talkie she shouted, "You're clear, Tiana! Go, now!"

Tiana had just jumped into the helicopter when the surface of the pad gave way, plunging the chopper through the surface. Luckily, however, Tiana's helicopter made it out safely.

Back in the tunnels, a chase was still underway. Mulan pushed the gas pedal harder, causing Ariel's jeep to wobble out and put her behind them.

In the Radiation Facility, the Trapezium's energy cloud shrunk to a small ball of white light. A cloud of purple light consumed the entire facility and parts of the surrounding desert. Tiana watched from above, while, several miles away, Agent Cinderella's van felt a few jolts of the Trapezium's blast wave. The entire facility collapsed into itself – a terrible, unimaginable implosion.

The blast wave of the Trapezium caused the exit tunnel to cave in. Rocks fell like an ocean wave, falling onto Agent Ariel's jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under the blanket of rock. Mulan's truck escaped through the tunnel and drove off into the desert landscape.

Tiana's helicopter roared over Mulan's truck. Hades looked up. Tiana stood at the chopper's doors, holding a gun, she began shooting at Mulan and the C.A..S.T.L.E. employee in the passenger's seat.

Angrily, Hades pointed the Erinyes Scepter and shot out a powerful energy blast. It was a direct hit to the chopper, causing it to catch fire and go down in a ball of flames.

Tiana, jumped out of the burning helicopter and touched down onto the desert floor. The chopper crashed to the ground with a loud crash and more explosions. Tiana, as she came back to her senses, fired at Hades, but they were too far away. Hades looked back at the facility, smiling proudly.

Tiana stood there, her mind reeling.

Agent Cinderella called out anxiously on her walkie-talkie from where she stood and watched the helicopter crash, "Director? Tiana? Do you copy?"

"The Trapezium is with the hostile force. I have men down. Ariel?" Tiana said trying to remain calm.

In the exit tunnel, Ariel had climbed out of her jeep, which was sandwiched in between some rocks, but she was unharmed for the most part.

"A lot of people still under, don't know how many survived," she said, as she looked around, clearly shaken by this near death experience. To herself, she grumbled, "Gah, I hate cars, dolphins and seahorses are so much more reliable. Stupid car... Stupid rocks... I should've stayed in the ocean."

Tiana sighed, she was tired and angry that she had let the hostile force take the Trapezium. "Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. Understood?"

Too tired to put up an argument, Ariel said, "Roger that," as she began to find her way out of the tunnel.

"Agent Cinderella, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now we're at war," Tiana said with extreme seriousness.

Cinderella stared across the desert in Tiana's direction. She had to ask but she was too afraid of the answer. "What are we going to do?"

Tiana stood there, thinking about her Prince Naveen and how much she wished she could be with him right then. She looked up at the night sky, on her face was a sign of hope.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next chapter: The** **Guardians**_

**Review please:) Just tell me if you loved it or hated it and tell me what I should change to make it better (I will NOT change which Avenger character is which Disney character. Just warning you now.) And I know Hades is not really evil in Greek myths but this is the Disney form of him and, well, let's face it he was evil in the Disney version of Hercules :P Hilarious and lovable but evil...**


	2. The Guardians

Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney, Disney characters, Avenger characters, or Post-it notes. This is the second chapter where everyone (save Hercules, stupid pretty boy, thinks he's too good for the second chapter:P ) is introduced:) Y'all better love this because it took forever to write :P**

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_**Nick Fury – Tiana**_

_**Agent Hill – Ariel**_

_**Agent Coulson – Cinderella**_

_**Hawkeye – Mulan**_

_**Black Widow – Jasmine**_

_**Hulk – Kuzco**_

_**Thor – Hercules**_

_**Iron Man – Rapunzel**_

_**Captain America – Pocahontas**_

_**Loki – Hades**_

_**Dr. Selvig – Belle**_

_**Chitauri – Erinyes**_

_**Tesseract – Trapezium**_

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of a small region of Manipur, India, Haji Mastan stands, along with his two thugs Dilip and Mukhtar. Dilip was in the process of brutally beating Jasmine, a tall, skinny, dark skinned woman in a light blue cocktail dress with her thick black hair in a long braid. Jasmine is tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

Dilip back hands Jasmine in the face. She feels the pain but refuses to show it.

Mastan smiles as he walks towards her. "This isn't how I wanted tonight to go," he says in Arabic.

Jasmine looks calmly at him and says, "I know exactly how you wanted tonight to go, believe me, this is a lot better."

His smile still in place, Mastan casually asks, "Why'd they send you to carry out a carrier, an old carpet and other random items."

Dilip rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Jasmine glares at him. "I thought General Dakdewala was in charge of the export business." She looks back at Mastan after looking at Dilip like he was an idiot.

"Dakdewala? Here I thought you were a terrifying spy. The infamous Brown Recluse. You're nothing but a pretty face."

With a look of artificial happiness, Jasmine said mockingly, "You really think I'm pretty?"

Mastan walks slowly to a table filled with various tools and picks up a pair of pliers. Dilip opens Jasmine's mouth and she looks a little uneasy as she watches Mastan come closer to her.

"We don't need Sengupta to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well…" He pauses and continues in English, "You may have to write this down."

Mastan has reached the pliers in her mouth to pull out one of Jasmine's pearly whites, when Mukhtar's cell phone rings. (Sadly for him his ringtone was Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe".) The other thugs give him the usual Mukhtar-What-The-Crap-Is-Wrong-With-You look and Jasmine stifles a giggle as Mukhtar answers the phone.

"Ya?" Mukhtar answers sounding a little hurt and embarrassed. He listens for a second. "Boss, it's for you."

Mastan grumbles as he angrily walks towards his imbecile employee and snatches the phone away. "Who the hell is…"

"You're at 123 Manipur, India in an abandoned warehouse on the 2nd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can reach your nice red Corvette sitting out front," came a woman's voice on the other line.

While on the phone, Mastan had gone from anger to extreme paranoia and worry. He put the phone to Jasmine's ear. Jasmine managed to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder so Mastan could walk over to where his thugs were.

"We need you to come in," said the woman.

Jasmine looked irritated. "Are you kidding, Cinderella? I'm working!"

"This is more important."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this idiot is giving me everything."

Mastan looks confused and amused, "I don't give everything."

Jasmine shot him a look. "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

Agent Cinderella sighed. "Jasmine, Mulan's been compromised."

Silence.

"Let me put you on hold."

She nods to Mastan. As he comes to take the phone off her, Jasmine kicks him with her leg and head-butts him. Like a spider, she elegantly stands up, rushes towards Dilip and roundhouse kicks him in the face. Still tied up, she rolls over Mukhtar after tripping him. Then, she stomps on Dilip's foot with a peg of the chair. She flips over and falls hard onto Mukhtar, breaking the chair.

She sees Dilip stand up. Jasmine takes off running towards him, with the added momentum she drop kicks him, falls down, flips back up and wraps her legs around his neck to knock him out. She grabs Mastan, wraps a chain around his leg and drops him through the open floor, leaving him dangling upside down.

Picking up her heels and the cell phone, she continues her conversation with Cinderella who had patiently been waiting on the phone the entire time. "Where's Mulan now?"

Agent Cinderella answered with complete honesty, "No clue."

"She's alive, though, right?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, you gotta talk to the big guy."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Cinderella, you know Rapunzel trust me about as far as she can throw me."

Cinderella giggled. "No, I've got Rapunzel. You get the big guy."

"_Insha'allah," _Jasmine muttered with a sigh.

…..

Somewhere in a small town in some region of Jamaica a small girl is running towards a small shack in the middle of the night. She runs up the steps and is stopped by an attending woman. The little girl looks around for the doctor.

"Doctor?" she calls out looking around the small room urgently. There he is, coming out of a small adjacent room.

Doctor Kuzco is wearing a faded red shirt with a gold medallion, brown slacks, and brown sandals.

The attending woman looks at the girl like she was crazy. "What are you doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here!"

"It's my father! I have to see the doctor!" the little girl looks scared.

Kuzco kneels down to look her eye-to-eye. "Calm down. What's wrong, child?"

"My father…" She trails off as she stares at a few people lying down, looking extremely ill.

Kuzco glances back. "Is he like them?" The girl holds out all the money she has in the world as she holds back tears.

"Please," she begs.

Kuzco follows the small child as she runs hastily towards the edge of town. As she gets ahead of herself, Kuzco spots a local government car and turns to block any view of him.

The girl rushes into her house and Kuzco follows but as he walks in the girl escapes through a window, leaving Kuzco standing there like an idiot.

"Should've gotten paid up front, Kuzco," he says to himself.

Jasmine appears from behind some curtains and Kuzco slowly turns around to face her.

"For a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle," she says glancing around at the dirty and cramped shack.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," he says watching her carefully.

"What is it, then? Dancing?" Jasmine tries being sarcastic but it was obvious she was scared.

Glancing at the door, Kuzco says, "You brought me to the edge of the city, that was smart. I, uh… assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me."

"And your little actress buddy, she a spy, too? Do they start that young?"

Jasmine looks hurt. "I did."

Kuzco looks anxious to get this conversation over with before something goes horribly wrong. "Who are you?"

"Princess Jasmine of Agrabah."

"And you had to resort to spying?" He looks skeptical. "Are you here to kill me, Princess? Because I can assure you that's not gonna work out for everyone."

Princess Jasmine walks slowly around Kuzco from a distance of ten feet. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. "No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of

C.A.S.T.L.E.

"C.A.S.T.L.E? How'd they find me?"

"They never lost you, doctor. They've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" Kuzco sits down at a table and uses a random log to prop his feet up.

"Tiana trusts you. But now I need you to come in."

"And if I say no?"

Jasmine paused for a moment. "I'll have to persuade you."

"And what if the…" Kuzco pauses to look desolately at the ground, "other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without any incident. I doubt you'd wanna break that streak."

Kuzco snorts. "Yeah, I don't get what I want all the time like I used to, Princess."

Putting all her charm in her words, Jasmine says, "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Oh, well, that changes everything!" Kuzco says sarcastically. "Look, Princess, I actively try to avoid that, sorry."

Jasmine tries to not let Kuzco's calling her 'Princess' bug her too much as she sits across the table from him. "This is the Trapezium." She shows him a picture of the Trapezium on her cell phone. Kuzco takes her phone for a moment to get a better look. "It has the ability to wipe out the entire planet, maybe more."

"What's C.A.S.T.L.E. want me to do? Swallow it?" Kuzco attempts a joke but Jasmine is too anxious to smile, let alone laugh.

With no emotion whatsoever, Jasmine says, "Director Tiana just wants you to find it. It's been taken from C.A.S.T.L.E. It omits a gamma signature, but it's too weak for us to trace. You know gamma radiation better than anyone. If there was someone who knew it better, I'd be talking to them right now."

"So, the director doesn't what the llama?"

"Not that he's told me."

"Oh, he tells you everything, does he? Most spies won't even tell themselves everything."

"Tiana needs you."

"She needs me in a cage."

Jasmine attempts a soothing smile. "No one's gonna put you in a…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Kuzco bellows as he slams his hand against the table between the two. The thunderous tone in his voice causes Jasmine to quickly grab her gun and aim it at him, something is off in the atmosphere now. Kuzco sits up straight, smiling. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Let's make this easy. You put the gun away and don't use it and the llama doesn't make a mess? Alright? Jasmine…

Jasmine stands there for a moment with her gun still aimed at Kuzco, there is nothing but fear in her eyes. Ever so slowly she lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece, "Stand down, we're okay here."

Dozens of C.A.S.T.L.E. agents surrounding the shack turn to leave.

Smiling apologetically and charming a smile from Jasmine, Kuzco says "Just you and me, huh?"

This causes Jasmine to fidget a little for letting her guard down.

…..

Tiana is facing several large monitors in the dark C.A.S.T.L.E. analytical room as she has a conference with members of the DISNEY World Security Council: George, Hulga, Tino, and Bobby.

George is an elderly gentleman with thinning gray hair and an eyebrow that would make any caveman proud. He speaks with a gravelly voice, "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with a force you cannot control."

Not missing a beat, Tiana replies, "You ever been in a war, Councilman George? A firefight? A squabble with your spouse? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"Are you saying this… Underworld, Olympus place, has declared war on our planet?" George looked like a very old and angry caveman.

"No, not the Underworld. Hades," Tiana corrected him.

Hulga, the very manly female with biceps the size of George's head, says in her surprisingly feminine voice, "He cannot be working alone. What about the other one? His nephew?"

"Hercules is not a hostile according to our intelligence. But he's away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us." Tiana tries her hardest to not get too annoyed with the councilmen.

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2," says Tino, an extremely attractive Italian man with a luscious brown mane that flowed to his shoulders. Tiana had to force herself not to stare. "It was designed for exactly…"

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team," Tiana urges.

The caveman says, "The Guardians Initiative was shut down."

Tiana takes a deep breath before responding. "This isn't about the Guardians."

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks?"

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone." Tiana pauses and turned so she can't see George. "We need a response team. These people may be isolated, a little unbalanced, maybe even a little unusual, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

Hulga looks outraged. "You believe?"

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director," says Bobby the only average Joe looking guy of the bunch.

"No but it is won with soldiers," Tiana says with conviction as she leaves the room.

…..

Somewhere in an old, worn out building in a room usually reserved for yoga class was Pocahontas, the first Guardian, a woman out of time, Ogima, The Chief doing various yoga poses alone in the middle of the night. The tall, dark beauty wore black yoga pants, a tan sports bra and her long black hair was in a French braid.

She goes from Downward Dog to Crocodile as the memories come flooding in…

There are bullets flying and energy blasts exploding behind her as she leaps over a fallen log and continues running through the trees.

"There's no time! I have to put her in the water!" she had said.

As she goes into the Cobra pose she remembers putting the compass with an image of John Rolfe in it on the table before her. The time had come to crash the ship.

Pocahontas goes back up into Downward Dog.

John Rolfe's last few words to her rang in her ears, "You won't be alone."

She remembers the Black Devil picking up the Trapezium.

Bending backwards into a backbend, with tears in her eyes she remembers her beloved John, gone forever.

"Oh my god!" said a C.A.S.T.L.E. scientist from long ago when they'd found her somewhere in the Arctic. She'd been half frozen, lying on a medical slab as two C.A.S.T.L.E. scientists ran over hi-tech devices to check her vitals. "She's still alive!"

Emotionally and mentally drained, Pocahontas goes into the Child's pose. She'd started yoga in an attempt to release over 400 years of emotions, memories, and pain.

Tiana stands by the door way as Pocahontas stands and begins to go into the Tree pose.

"Trouble sleeping?" Tiana asks.

"I slept for 400 years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill."

"Well, why aren't you celebrating, seeing the world?"

Pocahontas stands up straight, begins rolling up her yoga mat, and tries her hardest not to cry. "I went under, the British were attacking, I wake up, and they say we won, even gained independence. They didn't say what we lost."

There's a moment of silence as Pocahontas takes her braid out, letting her hair fall to her waist in gentle waves. "We've made mistakes along the way, some very recently," Tiana says watching the woman with pity.

"You have a mission for me, ma'am?" Pocahontas asks trying to change the topic of the conversation. Tiana nods. "Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it, actually."

Tiana hands Pocahontas a file on the Trapezium, along with other files on SQUIDS' projects.

"SQUIDS' secret weapon." Pocahontas glares at the picture with extreme hatred.

"John Rolfe fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think; the Trapezium could be used to better mankind. We could use it for unlimited sustainable energy. That's som ething the world sorely needs."

"Who stole it?" Pocahontas stuffs the file on the Trapezium into her duffel bag.

"He's called Hades. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know," Tiana explained.

Pocahontas smiles sadly. "Doubt it."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Tiana challenges. "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."

Pocahontas picks up her rolled up yoga mat and walks out of the gym leaving Tiana standing in the room alone. "Is there anything you could tell us about the Trapezium that we should know?"

"You should have left it in the ocean."

…..

Somewhere off the coast of New York, in the ocean, Rapunzel, in her Iron Lady suit, is cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter from her finger. She then places a Fitzherbert energy reactor which proceeds to light up.

Iron Lady cuts on her rocket jets and shoots out of the water, flying towards Fitzherbert Tower.

"We're good on this end. The rest is up to you," Rapunzel says.

Eugene appears on the inside of Rapunzel's hud monitor. "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" He seems to be reading from a script.

Rapunzel giggles.

"Look, I'm trying to sound smart, for you, okay? Cut me some slack. And do we have to keep the horse in here?" Eugene complains.

"Focus, sweetie. Stork Tower is about to be a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," Rapunzel says gleefully.

Eugene is glaring at something off camera (Probably Maximus, the horse) and isn't paying any attention. "Wow. So, does it work?"

Rolling her eyes, she replies, "Probably. Light her up."

As Iron Lady flies up to the Fitzherbert Tower building, the power is switched on and the 'FITZHERBERT' sign lights up.

"Does it look like Christmas? Only with, ya' know, more me?" Eugene asks giving her one of his goofy grins. She can't help but start giggling.

"I'll have to do some press. You can do some tomorrow. I'll work on the zoning for the next billboard and go wider on the public awareness campaign," Rapunzel says.

"Blondie," Eugene starts.

"I'm not blonde anymore, remember?" Rapunzel sticks out her tongue.

"Whatever. The point is you need to calm down, relax, enjoy the moment."

"Let me get in there and I will."

Rapunzel arrives at her skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off her Iron Lady suit through a gauntlet of hi-tech gadgets and gizmos when Paskel brings her a message on a post-it note.

The message reads: Agent Cinderella of C.A.S.T.L.E. is on the line.

Groaning, Rapunzel tilts her head and slightly pouts. "I'm not in. I'm really not! I'm actually out."

Paskel points at the message. There is another post-it note underneath the first, it reads: I'm afraid he's insisting.

"Well, close the line, Paskel. I have a date."

From inside the penthouse, Eugene shouts, "Are you arguing with that frog again?"

Rapunzel puts Paskel on her shoulder and walks into the penthouse to correct Eugene, "Chameleon."

"Whatever." Eugene is staring at some monitors at the reactor device. "Levels are holding steady… I think."

Rapunzel is wearing a light purple blouse with pink skinny jeans and no shoes. Her short brown hair sticks out in random places. Eugene is in his usual loose, white shirt; blue vest; brown slacks; and brown boots.

Paskel runs across the couch, after Rapunzel sits down on it, and sticks his tongue in Eugene's ear before running over to his personal tablet.

Ignoring Eugene's cries of disgust and surprise, Rapunzel scoots a little closer and says, "But, of course they are, I was directly involved. So, how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Eugene looks at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? This was all your idea!"

"No, it was your idea. I just nodded and said 'Yep.' And you got the idea from that." He points to the energy in her chest plate.

"Give yourself some credit, please?" She sticks her bottom lip out slightly and gives him her best puppy dog face.

"Fine. But Fitzherbert Tower is your baby. Give yourself… 7 ½ percent of the credit," Eugene smiles, very proud of his stupid comment.

"7 ½ percent?"

He looks to be debating with himself over the percentage of work Rapunzel did. "An argument could be made for 15 percent."

"For my baby?" She crosses her arms.

"Well, I did do a lot of the heavy lifting, quite literally. I nearly threw out my back more times than I can count." Maximus whinnies hysterically. "Shut up, Maximus. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oooooh, come on."

"My private elevator..."

Rapunzel corrects him, "OUR elevator."

Eugene nods stiffly not wanting to disagree with her, "...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

Rapunzel pours herself and Eugene a glass of champagne. "Oh, it's not gonna be subtle."

"How about the next building has 'Stork' on the tower?"

"On the lease."

"Can you call your mom? Just bunk over there for a day or two?" Eugene glances at the nearest exit, trying to decide if he could escape if need be.

Paskel taps Rapunzel's shoulder. Another post-it note message: I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.

From Rapunzel's phone comes Agent Cinderella's voice, "Rapunzel, we need to talk."

She picks up her phone and looks seriously at Cinderella. "You have reached the life model decoy of Rapunzel Stork, please leave a message."

Cinderella gives her the Are-You-Serious look. "This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

At that moment the elevator door opens and Cinderella appears.

Eugene jumps in surprise and nearly falls off the couch. "Security breach." He looks at Rapunzel, "That's on you."

"Ms. Stork," Cinderella looks at Rapunzel pointedly.

"Cinderella, hey, how are you? Come on in," Eugene has switched to his pleasant, sociable attitude.

Rapunzel looked at the two conversing amiably. "Cinderella? Uh, her first name is Agent."

Ignoring her, Eugene says warmly, "Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why she can't stay. Bye now."

Cinderella holds out a file towards Rapunzel. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible." With a groan, Rapunzel hangs her head in a melodramatic way and grabs the folder.

"This is why I don't like you people," Rapunzel grumbled.

Eugene looks awkward now. "So, is this about the Guardians? Which I know nothing about, except the name."

"The Guardians Initiative was scrapped, I thought. I didn't even qualify." Eugene raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, apparently I'm too sweet, bubbly, and stubborn."

Eugene just crosses his arms while nodding his head. "Yep, sounds about right."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Cinderella says to keep the conversation from getting off topic.

"Whatever," Eugene waves Cinderella away as he says this. "Miss Stork, got a minute?"

Eugene walks over to the place where Rapunzel is going to place the files into his own database. "You know, I thought we were having a moment," he says in a low voice.

"I was having 7 ½ percent of a moment."

Glancing at the small screen, Eugene asks, "What is all of this?"

"This is, uh…" Rapunzel expands her arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air before the two. "This."

Screenshots appear of The Chief in action, the Llama roaring as he attacks the army at the University of Montevallo, Hercules fighting the Destroyer, and another is of Hades and the Trapezium, to which Rapunzel and Eugene look on in awe.

"I'm gonna take the jet to the kingdom tonight," Eugene says, still in awe.

"Tomorrow," Rapunzel says halfheartedly.

"You've got homework." Pause. "A lot of homework."

Rapunzel turns to face him. "What if I didn't?"

"You mean if you finished?" Rapunzel nods her head enthusiastically. "Well, um… then…" Eugene smiles slyly as he whispers something in her hear. She gasps and Cinderella looks away in embarrassment.

"Deal!" Rapunzel says before kissing him on the lips.

"Work hard," Eugene turns and leaves with Cinderella. "So, how are Prince Charming and the son? Eric, right?"

Rapunzel grabs the Trapezium in holograph form, looking worried.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Hide-n-Seek_**

**Review this now. DO IT. NOW. George, Hulga, Toni, and Bobby are watching always. O.o So, do as I say o.o hehe just kidding:) … Or am I O.O**

**By the way if you're wondering how Kuzco ended up being a doctor or Rapunzel becoming like Iron Man or Jasmine a spy or whatever.. Well, I may write their individual stories kind of like the Avengers did with most of them having their own movies about their origins just tell me if you'd want me to cause I really don't wanna write it if y'all don't wanna read it:P**


	3. Hide-n-Seek

**Disclaimer: I've mentioned how I don't own any of the people or Disney in the last two chapters so I think you get the idea... But I feel like writing something here so… Hi. My real name's Kenzie, I love Doctor Who, Merlin, BATMAN, drawing, penguins, and randomness or awkwardness. Potatoes are funny looking. I have over 30 something penguin stuffed animals. I am 18eth. I'm a child at heart, forever and always. And … umm… www. bullyxx .wix bullyx# (no spaces) is a great site for those being bullied which was created by my awesome friend who shall henceforth be known as the Ninja Lawn Gnome [AKA: Carolyn (That's her alias o.o )].**

* * *

**_Characters:_**

**_Nick Fury – Tiana_**

**_Agent Hill – Ariel_**

**_Agent Coulson – Cinderella_**

**_Hawkeye – Mulan_**

**_Black Widow – Jasmine_**

**_Hulk – Kuzco_**

**_Thor – Hercules_**

**_Iron Man – Rapunzel_**

**_Captain America – Pocahontas_**

**_Loki – Hades_**

**_Dr. Selvig – Belle_**

**_Chitauri – Erinyes_**

**_Tesseract – Trapezium_**

* * *

Inside the jet, Pocahontas sits, holding a tablet, watching footage of the Llama's attack on the Army at the University of Montevallo. Her workout clothing has been replaced with a brown tank top underneath a white fur-lined hooded jacket, and white skinny jeans.

"We're about thirty minutes from base, ma'am," the pilot informs her.

Agent Cinderella, wearing an identical blue suit as the one before, stands up from her seat to walk over to Pocahontas.

Pocahontas continues staring at the footage of the Llama. "So, this Doctor Kuzco was attempting to replicate the serum used on me?"

"Lots of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Kuzco thought gamma radiation could hold the secret to unlocking Eisenheim's original formula."

The Llama roars with fury as he crushes a pink tricycle with his hoof. "Didn't exactly go his way did it?" That was a major understatement.

Cinderella stares out the window with a gloomy look in her eyes. "No. Not really. When he's not that thing though, the guy's like an Albert Einstein." Having completely skipped the past four hundred years, Pocahontas had no clue who Einstein was so she just stared at Cinderella. "He's a really smart person." She paused, looking a little nervous. "I have to say, it's an honor to officially meet you." Pocahontas smiles at her. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Pocahontas looks out the window. "I mean, I was… I was present while they were thawing you out of the ice. You know, it's really, it… uh… just a huge honor to have you on board, ma'am."

"I hope I'm the woman for the job," says Pocahontas as she looks forlornly out the window.

"Oh, you are. Definitely. We made some modifications to the uniform. Made it a little more American," Cinderella informs her. "I helped with the design."

Confused, Pocahontas asks, "More American?"

Agent Cinderella searches for the right way to describe it. "You know? Stars and stripes? Red, white, and blue? Still looks kind of old-fashioned, though." Pocahontas nods her approval which causes Cinderella to feel as if she'd just won the lottery.

Two mice stick their heads out of Cinderella's breast pocket; the skinny one dons a small hat and shirt whereas the chubbier one has only a shirt.

"Oh, what adorable creatures," Pocahontas says, giving Cinderella a genuine smile for the first time. "What are their names?"

Agent Cinderella beams. "This one," she holds out the skinny one, "is Jaq. And this one," she points at the chubby one, "is Gus."

The two mice wave at Pocahontas. "Garsh," Gus says, blushing, "You're purdy."

"Aw, why thank you Gus," Pocahontas laughs as she strokes his furry head with the tip of her finger. Jaq just twists his hat bashfully as he looks up at the woman lost in time. "You're both quite handsome little mice." She scratches behind their ears gently as she remembers Meeko and Flit, her animal friends from long ago.

...

In an underground lab, several soldiers under Hades' control are preparing to infiltrate whatever place Hades feels like infiltrating. Hades sits down as Belle work with a CMS device and he begins to meditate.

The Erinyes Scepter transports him back to the throne room of That Person. That Person appears on the steps before him.

Angrily, That Person states, "The Erinyes grow restless."

Hades shrugs nonchalantly. "Let them be restless. I will lead them into a glorious battle."

That Person looks at Hades with a look of extreme bewilderment. "Battle? Against that planet of puny humans?

"I said glorious. Not lengthy," Hades says with a look of complete boredom on his face. "If your force is as tough as you say it is."

"You dare question me?" That Person bellows. "I, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

Rage filled Hades' eyes as he remembers the day he was cast from his realm on Earth and how he'd been unjustly kicked out of Olympus. "I should have been king of the gods! The rightful ruler of the gods! Betrayed by own brethren!"

Laughter that sounds like nails on a chalkboard rang through the throne room. "Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond that planet to greater worlds the Trapezium will reveal."

"You don't have the Trapezium, though," Hades says as he dusted something off his robe casually. Thinking that Hades meant to keep the Trapezium for himself, That Person lunges at Hades only stopping when Hades points his scepter at him. "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until I command your force, you are but words."

Holding back his anger, That Person warns, "You will have your war, god. If you fail, if the Trapezium is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where we can't find you." He places his hand on Hades' head to transport him back to Earth.

Once back on Earth, Hades looks menacingly at everything around him.

...

The Quinjet has landed on a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier which has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar in the rear which is aligned along the spine of the vessel. It's early in the afternoon as Agent Cinderella and Pocahontas walk down the ramp to meet up with Jasmine. Jasmine wears a sky blue Sharara with a dupatta covering her head, her long black hair is in a complex, side seashell braid.

"Agent Jasmine. Chief Pocahontas," Agent Cinderella says introducing the two.

"Ma'am?" Pocahontas says.

Jasmine barely glances at her, "Hi." She looks bored and restless. "They need you on the bridge. Face time," she tells Agent Cinderella.

Cinderella walks away, leaving Pocahontas and Jasmine to walk towards the railing of the ship.

"There's been quite a buzz around her, finding you in the ice. I thought Cinderella was gonna swoon. Has she asked you to sign her Chief trading cards yet?" Pocahontas tilts her head to the side in confusion as she has never heard of trading cards before. However, Jasmine doesn't realize this and continued, "They're vintage, she's so proud."

Kuzco, wearing the same clothing as he'd been wearing the previous night, is too busy nervously moving around, as people keep walking in his way, to notice them walking his way.

"Dr. Kuzco," Pocahontas says as they approach. She shakes Kuzco's hand.

He continues glancing around nervously. "Uh, oh, yeah. Hi. They said you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the Trapezium," Pocahontas says glancing over at some soldiers marching by.

"That the only word on me?" Kuzco says trying to smile.

Pocahontas looks him in the eye. "That's the only word I care about."

Taking in the sentiment, Kuzco comments on how everything must seem strange to her.

Pocahontas glances around at all the men running around. "Actually, this is quite familiar to me."

Not really listening to either of them, Jasmine warns them, "You may wanna step inside soon. It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

The Helicarrier begins to shake as it prepares to set "sail."

Pocahontas and Kuzco run to the edge, almost panicking. "Is this going to sink?" Pocahontas asks, starting to become anxious.

"Oh dear, is this a submarine? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Kuzco says in disbelief. As they lean over the edge of the railing, they see that the Helicarrier has four huge lift fans mounted on the sides that are lifting it into the air. Pocahontas looks on in awe, whereas, Kuzco smiles an Oh-God-We're-Dead smile. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

The three Guardians walk to the bridge of the ship where the doors part and they enter. There's a flurry of activity as dozens of agents sit in front of their view screens.

Agent Ariel, in a black tank top and blue skinny jeans, shouts out her instructions and turns to Director Tiana, who is at the command chair. "We're at lock, ma'am."

"Good," Tiana says. "Let's dance."

The Helicarrier raises high into the heavens. The entire ship is then camouflages to blend into the sky.

Pocahontas and Kuzco walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, taking their positions at the console.

Tiana walks towards them. She's still wearing her trench coat but this time she has on an olive green dress that comes down to her knees, no shoes, and frog earrings. "Welcome." Pocahontas hands Tiana ten dollars, referring to her earlier bet, as she stares in complete awe at everything. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Kuzco laughs nervously, "Well, you know, thanks for asking nicely. Um… How long am I staying exactly?"

"As soon as we get the Trapezium back, you're free to go," Tiana promises.

"And where exactly are you with that?" Kuzco asks as he glances around.

Tiana turns to Agent Cinderella to explain, Jasmine eyes an image of Mulan on a computer screen behind Cinderella. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us."

Jasmine leans against one of the computer consoles. "That's still going to take a while."

As he stares out at the sky, thinking, Kuzco says, "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Tiana just stares at him. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least, we could rule out some places. Do you have place for me to work?"

Tiana turns to Jasmine, "Agent Jasmine, would you show Dr. Kuzco to his lab, please?"

Jasmine nods as she begins to walk off, she waves to Kuzco to follow. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We've got all the toys."

Pocahontas turns to Tiana, "So, basically, we're playing hide-n-seek with a god and a box?"

"Exactly," Tiana says as if that happens every day.

...

In Hades' underground lab, Belle and a few scientists work around a CMS device. Mulan walks in, looking at a tablet that's in her hands.

Belle is ordering some of Hades' more recent recruits where to put something. "Where'd you find all of these people?" she asks Mulan.

"C.A.S.T.L.E. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." She holds up a screen showing information on Iridium. "This the stuff you need?"

"Yes, Iridium. It's found in meteorites. It's extremely difficult to get a hold of," Belle informs her.

"Especially when C.A.S.T.L.E. knows you need it."

Belle shrugs then when she sees Hades coming she rushes to him. "Hey! My lord, the Trapezium has shown me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's… truth."

Hades smiles at her naïveté. "I know. What did it show you, Agent Mulan?"

"My next target," she responds coldly.

"What do you need?" Hades asks.

She grabs her sword. "I'll need a distraction. And an eyeball."

…..

Back at the Helicarrier bridge, Cinderella and Pocahontas stand side by side as they wait to locate Hades through satellite facial recognition.

They're obviously in the middle of a conversation.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Agent Cinderella was saying.

Pocahontas smiles politely as she says, "No, no. It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a few years to collect them all. Near mint condition, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

Agent Merida, a newer C.A.S.T.L.E. recruit with a forest of red hair, proclaims, "We got a hit. 67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%." Cinderella asks for the location. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not hiding too well."

"Chief," Tiana called from the command chair, "you're up."

Pocahontas nods and leaves the bridge.

...

Hades stands in front of the Stuttgart Museum, dressed like a 21st century gentlemen with his scepter disguised as a cane. He walks into the gala. Inside, there's an orchestra plays until a man interrupts them when he walks up to a microphone.

At the same time, Pocahontas is walking into her locker room back on the Helicarrier. As she approaches a steel cabinet, the doors open on their own to reveal an updated Chief uniform, along with the infamous shield. She stands in silence as she takes it all in.

...

Outside the museum, German guards stand in position. One of them stands guard on top of the roof. He looks down after hearing a loud thwack. One of his fellow guards has been slain. He raises his gun but, before he can use it, Mulan has decapitated him from behind with her sword.

Mulan and her crew arrive at a locked door of the science building. She looks at the retinal scanner before pulling out a C.A.S.T.L.E. eye scanner instrument.

Inside the museum, Hades is descending the stairs to where the man at the microphone (let's call him Pablo) is. As he makes it down by the stage, he flips cane around. A guard takes notice, pulls out his gun, but Hades hits him in the head.

Chaos erupts as guests rush to leave the museum in a disorganized, screaming herd. Hades grabs Pablo and flips him over onto a marble table covered in depictions of gods and goddesses. Hades takes out an optical torture device and plunges it into Pablo's eye. Poor Pablo twists and screams in agony

Mulan's instrument suddenly projects a holographic image of Pablo's eye in front of the retinal scanner. The facility doors open allowing Mulan to walk in, and find the cabinet with the Iridium inside it.

Back at the gala, the crowd is running away as Hades slowly walks out and his robe of the dead materializes around him. As the German police cars drive towards him, he blasts them, flipping every single one of them over.

"Kneel," Hades says with a look of complete insanity on his face. The crowd ignores him and continues screaming and running in circles. One demonic ghost appears, blocking the crowd, then another and another. After the fifth ghost appears Hades grins and looks completely insane as he commands the people, "I said kneel!"

The crowd quietly and slowly kneels before him. This causes Hades to spread his arms out and smile even crazier.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you desire subjugation. The terrible lies of freedom diminish your life's joy in a mad scramble for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," Hades says as if speaking to stupid children.

A young dark skinned gypsy that goes by the name of Esmeralda stands as the words echo among the people. She refuses to kneel, choosing instead to stand heroic.

"Not to a man like you," she says defiantly as she crossed her arms.

_Such a shame, she's so beautiful but so stupid_, Hades thinks as he glared at her. "There are no men like me."

Esmeralda and her goat share a look of extreme skepticism. "There always men like you."

Not wanting one woman to cause any damage to his newest army of followers, Hades points his scepter at Esmeralda who continues to stare at him boldly. "Look to your free spirit, people. Let her be an example."

The Erinyes Scepter begins to glow purple as it shoots out an energy beam. Just before it can hit Esmeralda, though, Chief arrives, blocking the blast with her shield, and knocking Hades on his butt in the process.

"You know, last time I was overseas and saw a man standing above everyone else, we had problems," the Chief says as she stands protectively in front of Esmeralda, shielding her from Hades.

Standing up, Hades says with what sounds to be pity in his voice, "The Algonquin. The woman out of time."

Chief smiled daringly at Hades. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

From above, the Quinjet appears with machine guns aimed at Hades.

"Hades," orders Jasmine, "stand down."

Without a moment's hesitation, Hades shoots a purple energy blast at the Quinjet, but Jasmine maneuvers the Quinjet out of the way just in time. Chief throws her shield at Hades while he is focused on the Quinjet. Hades dodges it and the two begin to strike at each other until Hades flings Chief to the ground. Chief throws her shield, but Hades just swats it away like one would a pesky fly.

Pointing the tip of his scepter on Chief's helmet, Hades commands her to kneel.

"Never," she says as she glares up at him with an intense hatred. She causes him to lose his balance by kicking his legs out from under him but he then grabs her and flips her over.

Jasmine sits watching the entire fight go down from the Quinjet, just waiting for a clear shot. "They're all over the place," she complains. Suddenly, Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger" begins playing at the max volume on the Quinjet's speakers.

"Hey, Jas, did you miss me?" says Rapunzel with a mock friendly tone.

Both Chief and Hades look up to see Rapunzel fly over in her Iron Lady suit and blast Hades to the ground. She lands and, as Hades begins to stand, pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit possesses (most of which are frying pans).

"Make your move, Zombie Boy," she says. On the inside of the suit she's smiling as if this were the most fun she's had in years. Hades puts his hands up in surrender. "Smart move."

Chief nods in Iron Lady's direction, "Ms. Stork."

Nodding stiffly, Iron Lady responds briskly, "Chief."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**_

* * *

**Alright, so review now:) whether you review my disclaimer, this chapter, the last chapter, your life, or all the above, I don't care. Just review something.**

**By the way the funeral service for Pablo (the guy Hades tortured with the eye thingy) will be on February 31, 2013 at 1:35 at the Church of the Spaghetti Monster on Pasta Ave. Be there to pay respects to such a dearly beloved man… (*insert sarcasm here*)**


	4. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I doth not own Disney, any Disney characters, or the Avengers:)**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got very distracted by Tumblr so here have a bunny:D**

**(\_(\  
(^.^ )**

* * *

Jasmine watches the skies nervously as storm clouds roll in and lightning flashes.

Over the headset, Tiana asks, "Has he said anything?"

"Nope," Jasmine says absentmindedly. She is really anxious about flying in storms, and she can't understand how it'd gotten so bad so fast.

"Just get him here. We're running low on time."

Rapunzel and Pocahontas watch Hades, who is cuffed to his seat with an anxious expression on his face. Pocahontas glances at Rapunzel every so often trying to figure out why she'd come. Rapunzel is nonchalantly leaning against a wall, staring at the ceiling of the Quinjet as if picturing all the magnificent things she could paint there.

"I don't like it," Pocahontas says, breaking the silence.

Without much concern, Rapunzel glances at Pocahontas with a bored expression. "What? The original Lost Princess giving up so easily?"

They share an annoyed glare.

Pocahontas continues, "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a punch."

With mock curiosity, Rapunzel asks, "Yeah, but you're pretty agile for your age. What's your thing? Zumba?" Pocahontas stares at her with a look of extreme confusion. "It's a dance workout thing. You may have missed a few things, you know, doing time as a Chiefsicle."

Pocahontas looks at Rapunzel with a mixture of confusion, amusement, and dislike. "Tiana didn't say she was calling you in."

"Yeah there are a lot of things Tiana doesn't tell you," Rapunzel replies, looking over at Hades.

Lightning nearly hits the jet, making it shake violently. "Allah! Where's this coming from?" Jasmine complains.

Thunder rumbles overhead as Hades stares nervously out the window.

"What's the matter?" Pocahontas asks. "The great god of the Underworld, scared of a little lightning?"

Hades looks annoyed. "I'm not overly fond of who controls it, nor what follows."

Outside the jet, there's a blinding light that hits the jet. No, not a light. A demigod with winged shoes. The mighty Hercules, son of the god of gods, struggles to break free from the bindings of his own cape, in doing so he rolls off the wing of the jet and vanishes from sight.

The ramp is forced open by Hercules, who has finally untangled himself from his cape, grabs Hades by the throat and flies out. Pocahontas stares in disbelief at the place that Hercules had been standing seconds before. Rapunzel groans as she puts her Iron Lady helmet on.

"Now there's this guy."

"Another god? Super," Jasmine grumbles.

Pocahontas snaps out of her trance. "Do you think he's a friendly?"

Iron Lady shrugs. "Doesn't matter. If that guy frees Hades or kills him, the Trapezium is lost and we're doomed." Rapunzel turns to jump out of the jet to chase after Hercules.

"Stork," Pocahontas calls out, "we need a plan of attack!"

"Oh, Chief," Rapunzel says, smiling inside her suit. "I have a great plan. Attack." She leaps out of the jet and chases after Hercules and Hades.

Grabbing a parachute, Chief prepares to follow but Jasmine stops her. "I'd sit this one out, Chief."

She doesn't look back as she says, "I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

The Chief chuckles nervously, "My gods don't dress like that." She leaps out of the jet after the three.

…..

Somewhere on a mountain ledge in Europe, Hercules tosses Hades into the side of a mountain. He raises his sword, and then looks at his uncle, whom he'd thought had been banished and is angry to see him in this fashion.

"Where's the Trapezium?" Hercules asks angrily.

Hades stands up and spreads his arms out in a I'd-Hug-You-But-I-Feel-Like-That'd-Be-Awkward way. "What can I say, Herc? I missed you, too!"

Without missing a beat, Hercules shouts angrily, "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"'Gaming mood?' Someone's been hanging out with the Asgardians again. What would your father think? By the way, how did you ever convince ol' Zeus to put on that thunderstorm earlier? More importantly, how'd you convince Hermes to let you borrow his shoes? You stole them didn't you? Oh, hold the presses, Mr. Perfect has a flaw!"

Hercules drops his sword in order to pick up Hades. Although, Hercules is outraged for what Hades has done, family is everything to a man or demigod.

"I thought Father banished you after you tried to destroy Mount Olympus," Hercules says with a little less anger and a little more sorrow.

While examining his nails in a bored fashion, Hades replies sarcastically, "Aww, Herc, did you miss me?"

Annoyance drips from Hercules' words, "Less and less by the minute." Hercules lets go of Hades, who walks away from Hercules, leaving a literal and figurative wedge between them. "You chained the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus like slaves, released the Titans, killed Meg. Do you remember any of that?"

"Oh, I remember perfectly!" Hades replies with mock excitement as he turns to face Hercules. "I, also, remember almost claiming what was rightfully mine until," his voice becomes angry and his blue flaming hair turns red and orange, "YOU RUINED IT!"

"So, you plan to take over the human world as compensation for your imagined slights? I won't allow you to do this, Hades! The mortal world is under my protection," Hercules states.

Hades laughs hysterically for a moment, then looks at Hercules' serious face and stops. "Oh, you were serious? Hm. Well, you're doing a fabulous job with that! Humans slaughter each other droves, you've got Justin Bieber, you've got lying politicians, and countries fighting over everything from a man in a blue box to who's god(s) are real. What the humans need is a ruler! That's all I mean to do… Rule them. Why shouldn't I?"

Looking at Hades, Hercules replies, "You think you're better than them."

"Well, I don't wanna brag, but… YES! I'm a god and they're silly little mortals… Did you hear, that the U.S. Congress made pizza a vegetable? Seriously? I'm better, smarter, and better looking than them… Am I right?" Hades winks as he nudges Hercules' arm with his elbow gently.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling. The throne wouldn't suit you."

Angrily, Hades shoves his nephew to the side and walks back up to the ledge where he turns around. "I've seen worlds and monsters you couldn't even imagine. I've become stronger, Herc, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Trapezium, and when I wield it…"

As he tries to casually lean back against a boulder, Hercules says smartly, "Who showed you this power? Who controls the oh-so powerful would-be-king?"

Just then, Hercules put a little too much pressure against the boulder he was leaning up against and it rolls off the ledge causing the son of Zeus to fall back on his butt.

"I am a king! I should be king of the gods but instead our dearly beloved, easily confused Zeus is king…" Hades grumbles. Lightning strikes a few feet away from Hades. "Oh, calm down, brother," he shouts at the sky. "Hope he chokes on his ambrosia," he mutters to himself.

Hercules, just now starting to get up from where he'd fallen, shouts, "Not here! Give me the Trapezium! Give up this foolish dream and go home."

Hades lounges casually on a chair made of shadows. "Hm? Oh, I don't have it. I sent it away with some ignorant mortals, now not even Apollo himself could tell you where it's hidden."

The sword flies back to Hercules' grasp. "Listen very closely, Hades. I…"

Iron Lady tackles Hercules off of the mountain. Meanwhile, Hades sticks his pinky finger in his ear as if to clean it out and leans forward. "I'm listening."

Iron Lady and Hercules crash into the surrounding forest. Hercules rolls himself up. Iron Lady is standing at a safe-ish distance and opens up her helmet to talk to the ginger demigod.

Before Iron Lady can say anything, Hercules yells, "Don't touch me again!"

"Then don't touch my stuff," Rapunzel complains.

Hercules glares at her. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Rapunzel glances around at the trees. "I'd say we're reenacting Snow White and you're the huntsman here to kill me but you don't look the part… I know! This is Shakespeare in the park. Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, metal girl. Hades will face Olympian justice," Hercules declares.

"He gives us the Trapezi-thingamabob, he's all yours. Until then, he's my property and you stay out of my way… tourist," Rapunzel says as calmly as she can manage.

The Iron Lady helmet clamps shut as she starts to walk away. In one quick move, Hercules pulls out his sword, throws it and knocks Iron Lady into a tree.

From the mountainside, Hades watches in amusement.

Hercules raises his hand and his sword flies back to him. He swings the sword, summoning a ray of energy. Iron Lady stands up with an annoyed look on her face inside her helmet. "Okay, if that's how it's gonna be," she says. Two frying pans shoot out of her hand boosters with such a force that the mighty Guardian falls on his butt. Iron Lady flies back up and knocks Hercules into a tree.

Kneeling on the ground, Hercules pulls his sword to him, raises it to the skies and calls for lightning. He then points his sword at Iron Lady and the outpouring lightning increases in intensity causing Iron Lady to fly backwards.

Paskel appears on the Iron Lady's helmet screen with a sticky note that read "Power at 400% capacity."

Rapunzel laughs. "How about that?"

She fires more frying pans from her hand boosters, pushing Hercules to his knees. Both Hercules and Iron Lady fly towards each other and meet in the middle as they ascend.

The two battle in the darkness above the forest.

Iron Lady grasps Hercules, elbowing him and smashing him into the mountainside. Hercules, in turn, leaps off the mountain and takes Iron Lady down with him.

They crash land in the forest, taking down every tree in their way.

Iron Lady yanks Hercules up. Hercules proceeds to grab both her hand boosters and begins to crush them. Rapunzel charges as much energy as she can and shoots a flaming frying pan at Hercules' face.

Hercules falls back, losing his balance, allowing Iron Lady to head-butt Hercules. This only seems to slightly annoy the demigod. Then, Hercules head-butts Iron Lady and sends her flying at least fifty feet backwards.

Despite the serious damage to her suit, Iron Lady boosters up and flies back at Hercules, grabbing his arm and cape and flings him into yet another tree. Hercules looks up, ready for another hit. Iron Lady swings but misses, giving Hercules the momentum to grab her, lift her and smash her down hard. He summons his sword back to him.

Just as he's about to stab Iron Lady, she pulls a frying pan out to protect herself from the sword. Hercules repeatedly tries to stab her but she blocks his sword with the frying pan, twisting around to dodge it, or a little of both.

Getting rather annoyed by this, Hercules begins to call for another lightning strike but is stopped by Chief's shield which slams into him at high speeds, knocking him twenty feet away from Iron Lady.

Hercules stands to see Chief standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in her hand. Iron Lady sits up looking slightly confused at first, then annoyed when she sees Chief had saved her.

"Hey! That's enough!" Chief said with as much authority as she could muster. She came down to where the two other Guardians were and stared down Hercules. "I don't know what you plan on doing her, but…"

Hercules bellowed, "I've come here to put an end to Hades' schemes!"

Chief stood her ground. "Then prove it. Put the sword down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad idea! He loves his sword!" Iron Lady says as she stands up.

Hercules backhands Iron Lady with the hilt of his sword. Losing all tolerance for this Native American Princess, Hercules raises his sword.

To Chief, Hercules asks, "You want me to put the sword down?"

Hercules leaps high into the air, raising his sword. Chief groans as she calmly crouches down and holds up her shield. Hercules' sword smashes down onto the shield and an enormous implosion of light as the energy reverberates from the Vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that levels everything within a mile.

Iron Lady stands up, looking around like 'holy crap.' Standing a few feet away from her is Chief, who never takes her eyes off Hercules.

Hercules stares at both of the princesses with a mixture of respect and anger.

"Are we done here?" Chief asks coolly.

Hercules and Chief stand there trying to stare the other down, while Iron Lady looks back and forth between the two, taking a mental note to never anger them.

* * *

**Alright, now we're gonna do this my way, no highway option. You will review this story, understood? Hehe:) Please? I love you all... Sort of... Kind of... Not really:) But I'll put up an image thingy for this story if you review:D... Maybe and I'll update a lot sooner:) lol**


End file.
